


Woman 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This is just something I came up with when listening to Delta Goodrem's song "Woman" it's a brilliant song. I suppose you'd call this a songfic..https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axuO0nh6fHAOh, and it's angsty... which I don't usually like to write.





	Woman 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with when listening to Delta Goodrem's song "Woman" it's a brilliant song. I suppose you'd call this a songfic..  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axuO0nh6fHA  
> Oh, and it's angsty... which I don't usually like to write.

~*~

Andy entered the dimly lit hall way of the Manhattan townhouse she shared with Miranda and her girls. She closed and locked the door behind her before she pulled off her boots and sighed. She'd spent another late night at the office working on an Article that was due to be released in the morning.

With slightly aching bones from walking around the city chasing down leads she entered the kitchen flicking on the lights as she stepped into the room. She sighed in annoyance when she saw what a complete mess the kitchen was making it obvious that the girls had had a party that night with their friends. With another sigh Andy began cleaning up the mess wondering why she even cared to do it as the rest of her family didn't seem to give a toss.

A little over half an hour later Andy finally made her way up to the third floor and into the bedroom that she'd been sharing with Miranda for over a year and a half now but it didn't feel like they were sharing it much lately with Miranda spending more and more time at Runway. She entered the room quietly and looked longily over at her lover in bed that was asleep having once again not waited up for her. Andy felt tears welling in her eyes at her relationship that seemed to be ending with Miranda from always putting Runway and the girls before her.

Andy entered the bathroom and sat down in front of the mirror and began to wash off her make-up. Once that was down she pulled on a pair of shorts and a tshirt before she laid down in bed next to her lover who didn't wake up and it was now that Andy let her tears fall. 

As she lay staring up at the ceiling, her tears having stopped, she wondered if Miranda even knew she was there, if she even cared. She tried to remember the last time Miranda had called her beautiful but she couldn't remember. Actually, she couldn't even remember the last time Miranda had said anything to her at all. She was a woman who deserved Miranda's love. She wasn't just some girl who doesn't know what she wants. She's a woman who needs to be touched and needs to be loved because being only Miranda's woman just isn't enough.

She knows that she's going to have to leave her lover soon, she can't hang around if Miranda doesn't want her there, if she won't even bother talking to her. Andy just can't deal with it anymore. She knows that Miranda will wake up one night to make up only to reliase that Andy isn't there, then Miranda'll be the one that's alone and that's sad. 

In time Andy knows that Miranda will find somebody else and this makes Andy even more sad but at the end of the day Andy knows that the other person Miranda finds will never be her and this is what will break Miranda, that'll make her miss what they had shared together when all Andy really needed to hear was that she was beautiful, all she really needed was to hear anything at all.

Fin.  
Tags: user: p


End file.
